


Newtmas One Shots

by PlsxTommyxPls



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Blind Date, Crank!Thomas, First Kiss, Heaven, Huddling For Warmth, Multi, crank!newt, proposing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlsxTommyxPls/pseuds/PlsxTommyxPls
Summary: Newtmas One Shots and drabbles!





	Newtmas One Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thomas stops trying so hard to breathe without Newt, he reads the letter and realizes why it’s so hard to begin with. Little does Thomas know, he will soon see two people he never thought he’d see again.

 

Thomas looks out at the ocean and wonders if he had ever seen it before the maze, before WCKD, before the Flare destroyed everything they knew, when he was a little boy. He doesn't know, he probably never will, but Thomas knows that if he had seen it before he would have some memory of recognition of how the waves beat against the sand and rocks, how the tide pulled it back in a never ending cycle that not even the Flare could take away. The Flare...

 

On the thought of all the things the Flare has taken away, a familiar face that Thomas can't seem to get out of his head flashes behind his eyes. He shakes his head, as if the sight would go away. It never does, it's like Newt will always be with Thomas. Thomas squeezes the small bottle containing Newt's letter a little tighter.

 

Thomas hopes that one day he will start remembering his life before WCKD, or at least before the maze. He has already started getting little pieces back. Memories of his mother, memories of Ava Paige and Teresa telling him why they were doing the trials, why they had to. Memories of Minho, Frypan, Gally, all of them before the maze. Newt. He only ever got little bits and pieces that didn't really make sense, but Thomas hopes that one day it would.

 

A hand on his shoulder distracts Thomas from his thoughts. He jumps in surprise and turns to see Minho looking at him in empathy, and Thomas relaxes at the familiar face. He and Minho knew each other's pain, and tries to get the other through, but mostly just succeeded in surviving instead of really living. It was something everyone at the Safe Haven was going through, even though some were worse than others.

 

"Come on, Thomas," Minho says. Pulling him gently away from the ocean and back to the camp site that had been put up over the years Vince had been bringing immunes. "Fry's cooking up his famous stew." The end of Minho's sentence curled up at the end, as if he were asking Thomas a question instead of telling him what was for dinner.

 

Thomas wasn't hungry, he never is anymore, but he nodded and followed Minho back to camp so that he wouldn't worry about Thomas. Minho was worrying about him enough.

 

The trudge to camp wasn't anything they hadn't experienced before, Thomas thinks as he remembers stumbling through different sands in the scorch. All they could think about was how much easier it had been to survive in the Glade, when everything had been handed to them on a silver platter called the box. But now, instead of having an easy life, Thomas was safe. Yes, Safe.

 

By the time Minho and Thomas arrive at the bonfire next to the camping grounds, people were already passing around some bowl-like containers filled with what Thomas knows to be Frypan's stew and cups filled with what must be Gally's concoction. Thomas almost smiles; he remembers the first time he had it. He had spit it out all over himself, sitting next to Newt. He could use some of that tonight.

 

Minho leads Thomas over to an empty spot next to Brenda and Gally, who are talking about the next steps they need to take for the Safe Haven. When they notice Minho and Thomas, Brenda smiles up at Thomas with a glint in her eyes that Thomas doesn't like. He would rather Brenda looked at him like Gally was, greeting Thomas with a nod and a small smile.

 

Thomas tries to let Minho sit next to Brenda, but she pulls Thomas down next to her. "Sit," she says playfully, already stinking of Gally's concoction. Thomas winces; he's really going to need some of that concoction to get through the night, Thomas thinks as Brenda pats his thigh.

 

The night goes on normally enough: Thomas drank as much of the concoction as he could find, they all ate up the stew like it would be their last meal, and the night air was filled with hesitant laughter. They were still all overcoming the events of the Last City and whatever had happened before that.

 

Thomas laughs at a joke Frypan made about Gally's concoction, automatically looking to his side to see if Newt was laughing too. Instead, he found himself looking at Brenda, smiling at him, and he remembered that Newt wasn't there, he never was.

 

Brenda must have taken his sudden sombriety as something else, because she grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet, saying, "Come with me." She was laughing.

 

Thomas swayed as he was pulled along behind Brenda, not really comprehending what was happening. Just the fact that Brenda was giggling, so it must have been a good thing.

 

That's what Thomas thought, until Brenda pulled him behind her into the woods, still giggling in the haze of Gally's concoction.

 

"B-brenda?" Thomas slurs uncertainly. He was confused, reminded of the time in the crank party, when Brenda kissed him but all he saw was someone else's face.  Thomas's heart beat picks up in fear.

 

Brenda doesn't answer, but looks back at him one more time before she stops and turns to Thomas, seemingly satisfied with where she took them. Thomas glanced around, seeing how secluded and dark the area was.

 

Thomas was so focused on the environment that he almost didn't notice when Brenda took Thomas's face in her hands and pressed her lips to his. Thomas jumps in surprise and confusion but the melts into it, kissing back.

 

He brings his hands up to her short hair, running his hands through it, and unintentionally imagines the dark brown hair as a dirty blonde.

 

Thomas gasps and pulls back immediately after he realizes what was actually happening. Brenda looks at him in confusion and hurt.

 

"Thomas?" She asks, clearly reminded of the time at the crank party. Thomas shakes his head.

 

"Brenda, I know how you feel about me," Thomas starts, running his hand over his face and looking at his feet. "But I can never fully feel the same, I can never fully give you my heart."

 

Brenda's eyes cloud over. "W-what do you mean?" She asks, stuttering quietly, her voice becoming thick with tears.

 

"Teresa is dead, Thomas!" Brenda suddenly yells like she had been trying to keep it in. "You can be with me now!"

 

Thomas flinches at the name but slowly shakes his head, his eyes widening as he realizes just why he can't ever truly love Brenda. "No, it's not Teresa. I didn't know it before, but my feelings for her were familial, I only kissed her because-"

 

"You kissed?" Brenda asks loudly, but Thomas doesn't hear her through his own realization.

 

"-I was confused and angry and so, so sad, Brenda! I was trying to replace her," Thomas feels himself shrink when he realizes it. "with him. But it was already too late for us, for him."

 

Brenda scrunches her eyebrows. "Him? Thomas what are you talking about?" Thomas doesn't hear her, only thinking about how much worse Newt's death feels now that Thomas knows that he loves him. Thomas clutches his necklace.

 

Brenda must have noticed because she glanced down at what Thomas was holding and gasped quietly, stepping back a couple steps.

 

It's only then that Thomas remembers he's not alone, and glances up at Brenda in fear and remembrance.

 

"You can't tell anyone!" Thomas immediately bursts, but Brenda only looks at him as if she saw him in a new light.

 

"Newt," Brenda whispers and Thomas flinches, feeling the name as if it were a blow to his chest. "You're in love with Newt."

 

Thomas feels his eyes sting and fill up with tears at the thought. What's the point of it if it will only end in his pain? Hasn't Thomas had enough?

 

Thomas turns away from Brenda's awe full and astonished stare and walks back the way he thinks Brenda pulled him.

 

"Wait!" Brenda gasps, pulling on Thomas's arm to get him to turn to her, but Thomas shakes her off. She lets him go.

 

Thomas feels like his mind is a storm. It's raining and clouded, bursts of anger at himself and the world striking him one moment and drowning the next in the water of his own thoughts.

 

Thomas swats at leaves and branches in his way, feeling a few tears make their way out of his eyes. He tries to wipe them away furiously as fast as he can, but they only come more quickly. Thomas hates this feeling; like he's helpless.

 

Once Thomas makes it out of the forest area he sees the bonfire burning brightly a little ways off, hurting his already swollen eyes. He glares at the brightness and walks the other way, towards the darker and more rocky part of the island.

 

As Thomas trudges through the sand he feels a large, cold drop of water hit his nose, splashing his eyelashes. Thomas wipes at it just as he had his tears, looking up and seeing the big and angry storm cloud right above him reflecting his thoughts. He laughs depressingly at his situation but continues on anyway; after all that he's been through, it didn't seem like it'd be the death of someone he loved to really do him in.

 

The sand that Thomas was stepping on bare feet slowly tampered to a colder, harder feeling. Thomas looked down noticing that he was now stumbling along the rocky part of the island. The rain and wind had picked up, now dropping harder and faster. Thomas shook violently, but he didn't know if it was him sobbing or shaking from the cold. He decided it didn't matter.

 

Flashes and memories appeared and disappeared before his eyes. When he was first introduced to Newt.

 

'Greenie, meet Newt. He's in charge when I'm not around.'

 

Another sob racks Thomas's body.

 

'Good thing your always around then.'

 

The only difference between the drops of rain and the tears running down his face was that the rain was cold enough to feel like knives while his tears were hot, having been held back since before Thomas even arrived at the Safe Haven.

 

'That was some dash you made earlier. For a second, I thought you had the chops to be a runner... till you face-planted.'

 

Thomas chocked out a laugh at his first memory of Newt actually talking to him. He had always kept Thomas in place, always kept him safe and his mind fully there. How is Thomas supposed to go on without him? How can the world be worth living in without someone like Newt?

 

Thomas falls to his knees against the cold rocks, which are becoming slippery with rain water. God, Thomas misses him.

 

And a thought strikes Thomas. Why couldn't it have been him? After all, it was because of Thomas that all of them died in the first place. Newt didn't deserve to die.

 

"Tommy?"

 

Thomas shoots up to his feet, desperately searching the earth around him for a face he's been seeing every night in his dreams, but the rain has become so thick one could barely see two feet ahead of them.

 

"Newt?" Thomas screams, the sound tearing from his throat. "Newt?"

 

Thomas starts running towards where he though he heard the sound, but Newt's voice already echoed all around him.

 

"Newt?" Thomas screams one last time, before the ground slips from under Thomas's feet, and he plunged into the cold, rocky water below him. Everything went black when he hit the rocks.

 

————

 

Thomas opens his eyes and looks around the see water all around him. He jerks, surprised, and still holding his breathe. But it wasn't the kind of water that he blacked out in, no, that water was violent and black with the night. Thomas could see through this water, even though knowing that he was no where near the surface - if there was one. Thomas calmly floated through the gentle swaying of the water surrounding him.

 

Thomas still holds his breathe, although he felt no need from his body urging him to let in any oxygen. Thomas scrunches his eyebrows in confusion, and habitually lifts his hand to his pulse point just to feel it beat. Back in the Safe Haven, Thomas and Newt made it a habit to feel their pulse points to reassure each other that yes, this is real, I am alive and here with you.

 

But Thomas doesn't feel anything.

 

Thomas gapes, unconsciously letting water into his lungs, but he doesn't notice. Is he dead?

 

Thomas feels his eyes sting with tears, but can't actually tell if he was crying or not, or if he even could anymore. Thomas tries to breathe to see if he still can, and actually manages.

 

As soon as Thomas breathes in the water he is surrounded by, a memory flashes before his eyes. He was being held by a man in a doctor outfit, but the man is really large compared to Thomas. He realizes this is his first memory, the day he was born. Thomas's heart clenches in his chest.

 

He breathes again. His name; Stephen. Another breath. His first word; mama. Again; his first steps. Again; his first race he won, his mother and father holding up a sign saying Run, Stephen, Run!

 

Thomas laughs at all the memories pouring into his mind. But then he remembers the day the sun scorched the earth. His father died, unable to get below ground before the doors closed.

 

The Flare took his mother, she gave him to WCKD before she died, who promised a better life.

 

He remembers a boy named Sam, who WCKD renamed Newt. He remembers Siggy, Frypan. He remembers Deedee, Teresa. Minho. Alby. Chuck. It all comes flooding back.

 

Thomas remembers being in love with the boy who slept on the bunk below his, who always snuck up into his bunk every night, who called Thomas 'Tommy' to make them feel more at home.

 

And with that thought, Thomas remembers everything and breaches the surface of the water. He gasps in the air, the waves softly pushing him to shore like a washed up body. Thomas feels limp with how much indescribable feeling is running through him.

 

Thomas looks up at the sun, the sand against his back and the water cocooning him softly. A smile that Thomas hasn't smiled in a long time, maybe ever, spreads across his face. Peace, that's what Thomas feels. Thomas finally feels peace.

 

He looks down at himself, recognizing the clothing he's wearing as the same ones he wore in the maze. Even with the reminder of all the harm that was done upon them, Thomas feels nothing but an acceptance. Forgiveness, a voice in his head tells Thomas.

 

If this is death, Thomas thinks as he feels all the minuscule details he never has before, I'm not complaining.

 

There was a light breeze, barely noticeable but just enough to cool you off, gently blowing the the bangs on Thomas's head to the side. The sun shone on his showing skin, bright but not too much, warming him. That is, until a shadow hung over him and covered his vision.

 

Thomas jerked and sat up, backing away in habit. He looked up, squinting at the figure above him.

 

He heard a sardonic laugh sound out. "I really hoped I wouldn't see you anytime soon, Tom," the female voice says.

 

Thomas gasps when he recognizes the voice, seeing the figure more clearly when she kneels down in front of him. Her long, curly hair glossy and so black it almost looks blue in some places where the sun shines on it. It falls over her shoulder and Thomas recognizes the blue shirt she wears as the same one she wore in the maze with him, making her eyes pop out that much more in comparison to her hair. Her porcelain skin looked as if it glowed in the sunlight.

 

"Teresa..." Thomas whispers reverently. He never though he'd see or hear her again. His last memory of her being her falling to her death with the collapsing WCKD building. She smiles sadly.

 

"Yeah, Tom," she begins. "It's me."

 

Before Thomas can even process what's happening, he has Teresa pulled into a tight hug. She laughs, the sound ringing in Thomas's ears but he doesn't care. She pats him in the shoulder and lightly returns the hug.

 

"I'm so sorry," Thomas says into Teresa's shoulder, the sound muffled by her hair and shirt. Teresa pulls back, her face pinched in confusion.

 

"Tom, what do you have to be sorry about?" She asks, still holding a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

 

Thomas shakes his head. How could she think of anything else than all the people he has failed?

 

"I didn't save you," Thomas mutters under his breath, looking at his own lap and somewhat hoping she didn't hear. But she did.

 

"Tom-" she starts frustrated but cuts her self off before putting her other hand on his face and turning it to her. "Tom, I chose to die. I couldn't live with the weight of what I'd done on my shoulders, with all the blood on my hands."

 

Thomas looks at her, feeling the sting of tears begin to burn his eyes for the millionth time that day.

 

"And you were shot in the stomach Thomas, honestly!" Teresa says quizzically and exasperated. "You shouldn't blame yourself for things that are not your fault."

 

Thomas nods, though he didn't really hear her. He looks to the ground, his mind blank but holding an overall distressed feeling. He brings his hand up to hold the necklace around his neck, as he usually did whenever he felt bad to make himself feel better. Even though he usually ended crying because of Newt. Wait, Newt.

 

Thomas jerks back up to Teresa, and she jumps in surprise at his sudden movement. "Newt!" Thomas yells at her, well, more like screams, and jumps to his feet.

 

Teresa looks up at him like he just shape-shifted into a two legged dog for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Thomas looks at her, confused. How could this be so funny to her?

 

Once she calms down from her laughter, Teresa looks at him like a mother would a son. "I knew you would mention him sometime soon, Tom. Took you long enough."

 

Thomas groans dramatically, dropping his shoulders. "Just tell me where he is!" Thomas really wasn't in the mood for Teresa's games.

 

Teresa laughs again before standing. "Alright, alright. Just follow me, Tom."

 

She turns and walks away from Thomas. He scrambled to catch up with the girl who moves surprisingly fast. Thomas takes this moment to take in his surroundings, looking from side to side.

 

It almost looked as they were on a large ball, Thomas could clearly see the roundish shape ending far away. Although Thomas knew - he would never be able to explain how he knew this, he just did - that there were no limits to where they were.

 

Up ahead where Teresa is leading him is a large collection of tents and camps and cabins. The sand tampers out into grass and as Thomas passes by the living grounds he sees all kinds of creatures - human and otherwise - crawl out of their home to see the new arrival. Thomas gapes at them, looking down into large holes and seeing a large cavern under them, with more homes and creatures. What is this place?

 

Teresa looks back at him and smiles, seeing the look on his face. She laughs, spreading open her arms and closing her eyes, as if letting the sunlight wash over her.

 

"This is Heaven!" She says to Thomas.

 

"Like the Safe Haven?" Thomas asks, still admiring his surroundings and not quite processing what Teresa was going on about.

 

"Well, no," Teresa says, but then stops and thinks. "But also, yes. Make sense?"

 

Thomas shakes his head, more confused than before. Teresa sighs to herself.

 

"Tom, do you remember books?" Teresa asks Thomas curiously. Thomas nods, remembering the difference between the books WCKD allowed them to read and the books his parents had read to him.

 

"Well, here, they are all true," Teresa says reverently. Thomas rolls his eyes.

 

"What do you mean?" Thomas asks, confused even more. How much more confusing could the shank make it?

 

Teresa turned back to him, away from wherever they were walking. "All of the characters. All of the creations. Everything is still here," Teresa explains turning back to make a gesture to their surroundings.

 

Thomas looks at the world he will now live in, beginning to understand but not fully. Too much has already happened that day.

 

Teresa looks to him to see if he understand and seems to realize the fact that he's a bit overwhelmed and laughs.

 

"Come on," she says with amusement falling heavy on her tone. "Lets go find your boyfriend."

 

Thomas doesn't understand who she means, but a distraction will do fine. That is, until he remembers the face he's been going crazy over for the past six months Thomas had been at the Safe Haven.

 

"Newt!" Thomas shouts, and Teresa jumps in surprise again, before turning a glaring eye t him for his outburst. Thomas glares right back.

 

"You said we'd go see Newt!" Thomas growls out.

 

Teresa lifts a carefully arched brow. "Yes?"

 

Thomas scrunches up his face, confused. "But- you said that we were going to see my- oh," Thomas looks at his feet when he realizes what Teresa was implying and feels himself blush when he is reminded of his newfound feelings. The thought that now he has the chance to act on his feelings makes his blush deepen.

 

Teresa chuckles sardonically again, saying "Come one," before pulling him along past the cavern filled with homes and into a forest like area.

 

It could have been hours that Teresa pulled Thomas through the woods, with all he knows. The whole time, Thomas had been looking up at the trees. The only time that he's ever seen such a heavily wooded forest area was in the Deadheads in the maze. Before he was taken by WCKD, most of the trees had already been scorched by the sun, and the others chopped down by men looking for money. There was the wooded area at the Safe Haven, but the whole experience there felt more like a blurred dream state than actual life.

 

Thomas smiles at the sun peeking through the trees at him, reminding him of how when the sun struck Newt perfectly, it looked like there was a halo surrounding his head. Like he was an angel. I guess he really is an angel now, Thomas thinks.

 

The trees tamper out and holding wheat-like plants glow golden as the sway in the breeze. Thomas laughs, gently swatting at them, thinking that if someone told him to imagine his own heaven, this is exactly what it would be. Here with Newt.

 

Another cabin comes into Thomas's view, the wheat scratching against the homey building gently, making something that sounded a little like music. Thomas smiles at the home; thinking that it is just so perfectly Newt. He couldn't have imagined anything better.

 

At least, that's what Thomas thinks, but then the door to the cabin opens and out steps a figure. Thomas's breath catches in his throat and he can't breathe, but Thomas can't bring himself to care because he is so beautiful.

 

Newt freezes when he sees the tall figure standing next to Teresa, and slowly walks down his steps onto the wheat filled ground, feeling like he's in a dream or in a trance because this can't be real. There's no way Thomas is here, and Newt is here, and they're both okay.

 

And even from a mile away, Thomas can see Newt's deep brown eyes cloud with tears and Thomas wishes that if he were to die twice it would be from drowning in Newt's eyes.

 

"Tommy..." Newt whispers, voice filled with an indescribable emotion, and it reminds Thomas of when Newt spoke his last word, sounding too much like a goodbye for Thomas to handle. But this time, the name only sounds like a hello.

 

When Thomas looks at Newt, it's as if a light turns on and there's someone saying, oh hello - it's you!

 

And with that thought Thomas breakers out into a run. Faster than he's ever run before, maybe this time because he's not running away from something. He's running to something, he's running to everything he's ever known. He's running to Newt.

 

Thomas and Newt collide in a crash of limbs and one may say that it was clumsy but to them it was so incredibly perfect, and they couldn't have it any other way. Tears run down their cheeks and for the first time in his life - death? - they are because Thomas is utterly, and truly happy.

 

Thomas pulls his head back to look at Newt, keeping each other close in their arms. He looks at Newt, running his hand over his cheek.

 

"Newt," Thomas whispers, and when Newt closes his eyes, tears come out, and Newt places his hand over Thomas's hand that is laying on Newt's cheek

 

But Newts eyes open again angrily and he pushes Thomas back. Thomas stumbles uncertainly, confusion staining his every though and action.

 

"Wha-?" Thomas starts but Newt beats him to it.

 

"What the bloody hell are you doing here, you shank!" Newt yells. Thomas blinks at him, not understanding what Newt is upset about.

 

"You were supposed to live!" Newt stresses gabbing Thomas again in a hug, squeezing him tightly to him. And just as Thomas sighs, relaxing into Newt, Newt pushes back again.

 

"Why are you here?" Newt angrily growls, still holding onto Thomas like a lifeline.

 

Thomas looks at Newt, hoping he wouldn't be too mad at him.

 

"I wandered during a storm and... slipped on... rocks?" Thomas says hesitantly, like he was asking a question instead of telling Newt how he had died.

 

Newts eyes fill with anger, and Thomas winces, readying himself.

 

"You dumb shank!" Newt yells, shaking Thomas by the shoulder and dragging him up and into his cabin, muttering and yelling at Thomas the whole way.

 

Thomas looks back at Teresa for help, but she shrugs and walks the other way, chuckling at Thomas's predicament.

 

"-were the one who deserved to live, you were supposed to survive! We fought so hard, Tommy! We got so far, so close- and look at you! Your here!" Newt continues in yelling.

 

Thomas sighs, and exasperatingly says, "enough, Newt! I'm here now and we can't change that, so you might as well make the best of this!" Thomas finishes.

 

Newt looks at him for a while sadly, but then turns and sluggishly drops himself on his bed at the corner of his cabin. Thomas watches him carefully, wondering if he's okay, if he needs anything from Thomas. He wants to take care of Newt, wants him to always be okay, and hates it more than anything else in the world when they fight.

 

 

Newt sighs, and rubs his neck, thinking. Thomas flattens his lips in a tight line; this isn't how he wanted to be reunited with Newt. Well, he never thought he'd see Newt again. Thomas had hoped, but never though it would actually happen.

 

Thomas makes his way over to Newts bed slowly and hesitantly, trying not to make much noise. He sits down by Newt, their sides pressing together and they sit there in silence for a while trying to process what had just transpired.

 

Thomas looks at Newt, only to find that Newt was already looking back at him. Thomas let's out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, he's never been so close to Newt before; Thomas can see small flecks of lighter brown in Newt's dark eyes.

 

A hand touches Thomas's, and he looks down to see Newt reach over his lap to Thomas, gently touch the skin on Thomas's hand as if asking for permission. Thomas feels a small smile stretch across his face, and he turns his hand and opens up his palm to Newt.

 

Thomas keeps his eyes low and on their hands, but he can feel Newt's eyes on his, searching his face for any sign that he doesn't want Newt. And of corse, Newt didn't find any. Thomas will always choose Newt. Always.

 

Newt stretches his fingers across Thomas's palm, feeling the soft skin, his own calloused finger making Thomas feel almost overstimulated in his hand, for God's sake. What was this boy doing to him?

 

Thomas shivers when Newt's finger trails down his hand over his wrist, feeling the slightly raised veins there, before traveling back up and feeling all the ridges in Thomas's hand. Thomas tries to stay completely still as Newt fingers travel up his own before their palms press together and Newt laces their hands together, but a shiver racks through Thomas.

 

Newts looks backs up at him for a second, a smile in his eyes, before looking back at their hands, letting his thumb graze over the back of Thomas's hand.

 

"Newt," Thomas says shakily, his throat an octave too low. Thomas blushes and clears his throat. Newt looks up at him curiously, their eyes meet and Thomas stumbles on his words.

 

"I-," Thomas starts. "I really miss you," he finally manages to get out of his quickly closing throat, but his voice is still heavy and thick with emotion. Newt smiles at him, managing to look both happy and sad at the same time. It's such a bittersweet and melancholy look that Thomas has to remind himself that they are going to be okay now, nothing is standing in their way but themselves.

 

"Well its a good thing that you don't have to miss me anymore, right greenie?" Newt whispers, and Thomas laughs weakly.

 

"You do know I'm not a greenie anymore, right?" Thomas starts, the bickering about the term normal and comfortable for them. "We're all greenies here."

 

Newt laughs loudly at that, and Thomas's face brightens at the accomplishment. Yes, Thomas thinks  to himself, I made him do that. Me.

 

Newt looks back to Thomas smiling, and before Thomas can get his mouth to shut, he says, "you're so beautiful, Newt."

 

Thomas immediately blushes when he realizes when he just said freezing. He looks up at Newt, and sees that Newt is blushing too. Thomas gulps when he sees Newt licks his lips, Thomas's eyes automatically drawn to the movement.

 

The distance between them decreases gradually, until all Thomas and see is Newt's holding hair brushing across his forehead just like it was when they tried to dress up all nice to get into the Last City. Newt dark eyes look even darker, and his eyelashes brush his cheekbones when he blinks.

 

Thomas's eyes graze over every aspect of Newt's face, stopping at Newt's lips.

 

When the tension was too much for Thomas to take anymore, he leaned foreword and pressed his lips to Newt's, finally closing the fraction of a distance between them.

 

Feeling bursts in Thomas, and it feels like a whole new hello, a new start, a new beginning. This is how world are creating and destroyed, Thomas thinks. Wars are fought over this feeling.

 

They sit there still for a few moments, not knowing quite what to do, before Newt takes charge and pressed back against Thomas, making him gasp against Newt. He deepens the kiss, turning his head so that their noses don't bump too much so that it's uncomfortable.

 

Newt brings up his hand to hold Thomas's cheek, caressing the cheekbone under his eye, before bringing up the other hand and doing the same.

 

Thomas runs his hand up Newt's back as they kiss, all they way up to his neck, playing with the ends of Newt's hair.

 

This is so much better than Brenda, Thomas remembers the way the kids felt horrible to him because he didn't feel these emotions for her that he does for Newt.

 

Thomas pushes his hand up into Newts hair, scratching his fingers lightly along the scalp before bringing his other hand up and holding the side of Newt's neck with it, running his fingers over where Newt's pulse would have been. Newt gasps at the feeling, and Thomas takes the moment to lick along Newt's bottom lip.

 

Newt pulls back, looking astonished, their hands still all over each other, making Newt's hair stick up at all angles. Newt looks at him and Thomas looks awkwardly back at him, wondering if he'd overstepped. But then laughter bursts out of Newt for the second time that day and Thomas glows with pride, even if this time it's Newt laughing at Thomas instead of with him. Either way, as long as Newt's happy.

 

Newt leans forward and pulls Thomas's head up and to him, a smile still stretching across his face. Newt makes sure to take his time kissing every single beauty mark on Thomas's face, kissing his eyelids, his forehead, his cheeks, and the top of his nose before making his way to kiss Thomas deeply before pulling back again and looking into Thomas's eyes.

 

"Let's take it slow, Tommy," Newt whispers to him, affectionately tapping the side of Thomas's neck in a heartbeat fashion. "After all, we did just have our first kiss," Newt reminds Thomas, laughing. Thomas joins in, not being able to help himself. When Newt is happy, it's contagious.

 

A mischievous look adjourns Newt's usually innocent looking face. "And, Tommy, we have all the time in the world," Newt says, his accent becoming thicker with the more and the heavier the emotion Newt feels.

 

Thomas smiles brightly at the thought. "All the time in the world..." he repeats in his best Newt accent, horribly failing.

 

Newt pats his cheek, laughing. "Are you poking fun at me, Tommy?"

 

Thomas leans forward to nuzzle his nose into Newt's neck. "No..." Thomas says quietly, tone laced with amusement.

 

Newt giggles and leans his head against the back of Thomas's. "Well that's not very convincing." Newt grumbles, although still sounding happy.

 

Thomas pulls back away from Newt, laughing at his sarcasm. But when he sees the way the sun filters in through the window and streaming onto Newt, Thomas feels himself become somber. The sunlight shines on his golden hair, making it glow like a halo, Newt looking just like the angel Thomas knows he is.

 

Thomas reaches forward - though not having to reach very far; they were four inches apart at most - and twirls a piece of Newt's golden hair around his finger, bending it and watching it glow.

 

When Thomas's eyes travel back across Newt's face to his eyes, Thomas sees nothing but adoration and trust.

 

"I love you," Thomas says, like he was telling Newt a secret that was meant to go out. Thomas wanted everyone to know - Thomas wanted the whole world to know - that he loved Newt.

 

Newt's eyes widen a fraction, before he blinks and brings his hands back up to cup Thomas's cheeks. Newt leans in slowly, tilting his head, and pressing his lips softly against Thomas's.

 

With his lips still grazing Thomas, Newt drags them across his face and whispers against his cheek, "I love you."

 

Thomas feels a tear run down his cheek with the feeling of being to full of happiness that he could just explode and float in his own ocean of joy and love.

 

When Newt brings himself back and presses his lips against Thomas, Thomas knows that this will be a good home for them

**Author's Note:**

> Open to recommendations!


End file.
